Des bibliothèques, des abrutis 1 et 2, des tramways…
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'Anderson qui peut faire baisser le QI d'une pièce. Parce que les petits garçons ne pensent pas toujours aux conséquences. Et parce que les grands frères s'inquiètent. Constamment.


**Des bibliothèques, des abrutis 1 et 2, des tramways…**

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'Anderson qui peut faire baisser le QI d'une pièce. Parce que les petits garçons ne pensent pas toujours aux conséquences. Et parce que les grands frères s'inquiètent. Constamment._

* * *

Mycroft Holmes aimait les bibliothèques. Parce que les idiots ne fréquentent pas les bibliothèques. Plus encore, Mycroft Holmes aimait les bibliothèques pendant l'heure du dîner. Parce qu'alors elles étaient désertées par toute personne au QI inférieur au sien. C'est-à-dire tout le monde. Et parce que dans ces moments-là son esprit supérieur pouvait se reposer de la lutte qu'il devait mener à chaque instant pour survivre dans l'océan de bêtise et de médiocrité qu'était son lycée.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, deux spécimens particulièrement intéressants et bruyants –_pourquoi est-ce que ça va toujours ensemble ? Personne n'a jamais eu l'idée d'apprendre aux c… à se taire ?! _–entreprirent de diminuer considérablement le QI de la pièce pourtant remplie de livres, chaises, bureaux et autres objets ne pensant pas. Retenant, pour l'instant du moins, l'exaspération qui montait en lui, Mycroft se plongea sa lecture et les ignora royalement. Tenta de les ignorer. Sans succès malgré son entraînement estival avec l'Agacante Et Dérangeante Petite Chose nommée plus couramment Sherlock Holmes.

- Tu crois qu'on lui demande ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Moi je crois qu'on devrait.

- Oui, mais…

- Moi je lui demande si tu lui demandes.

- D'accord mais c'est toi qui parles.

- Oh non… Mais je saurais pas quoi dire…

- Tu lui demandes si il le connait…

- T'as qu'à lui dire toi…

- Ça doit être son cousin ou un truc comme ça… Holmes c'est pas courant comme nom.

Mycroft soupira et les interrompit sans même lever la tête. _Je ne lève la tête que pour les conversations dépensant le niveau 5 d'intérêt. Economie d'énergie…_

- Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dîtes-le, sinon fermez-la, on est dans une bibliothèque ici.

- Euh…

- Tu connais un William Sherlock Holmes ?

Il leva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il retint le « encore » et se concentra sur ses interlocuteurs…

- Tu le connais ?! J'en étais sûr ! C'est trop cool…

Son camarade, _appelons le Abruti n°1,_ lui donna un coup de coude et un regard appuyé. L'autre, _Abruti n°2,_ sembla gêné.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai… Désolé mec.

Mycroft, qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer –_pas du tout !_, ne prit même pas la peine de le corriger et se concentra sur Abruti n°1 dont le quotient intellectuel semblait dépasser de quelques points celui d'une poule, soit largement plus qu'Abruti n°2. Sous le regard appuyé, le jeune garçon se trémoussa, mal à l'aise…

- Je… Euh… Comment dire… Tu devrais regarder sur internet.

Et il entama un repli stratégique que Mycroft ne prit pas la peine d'interrompre, entraînant son « pote » dans son sillage. Quant au grand frère angoissé resté seul, il alluma, la boule au ventre, son ordinateur –_mais pourquoi j'ai internet explorer, ça prend super longtemps à charger ce truc !-_ et commença à charger une trace de son frère sur le web. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

Il prit brusquement son téléphone. Et tant pis si c'était interdit à la bibliothèque.

- Allo ? Maman ? est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il a été … ?

- Je… On n'en sait rien Mycroft, on n'en sait rien… On a cherché partout, personne ne l'a vu depuis midi…

- Mais… Comment… Il n'était pas censé être à l'école ?

- Oui… Peut-être… Il a disparu pendant la pause-déjeuner…. Oh Mycroft…

- J'arrive. Je prends le premier train et…

- Mais tu ne peux pas… Le lycée…

- Je pense qu'ils comprendront. Ne bouge pas, reste près du téléphone, j'arrive.

- Oh… Mycroft.

Il empoigna son sac, y fourra brutalement ses affaires, fourra sa dissertation d'histoire quelque part au milieu des livres de chimie et quitta le lycée du pas vif.

- Mycroft ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a une différence entre les trams et les tramways ?

- Plus tard Sherlock.

Il estima qu'il serait à la gare plus rapidement en marchant qu'en prenant le bus et s'engagea donc dans la rue en accélérant encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se pose sur son bras.

- Tu marches trop vite…

- Désolé Sherlock mais je dois aller à… Attends, Sherlock !

Son regard se posa d'abord sur la main, remonta le long du bras et se fixa sur le petit visage attentif de son frère. Sur le petit visage attentif de son frère. Sur le petit visage attentif de son frère.

- Je… Sherlock ! oh, Dieu merci, tu es vivant ! Tu es blessé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Eh bien, Claire -_la jeune fille au pair je crois...- _pense que je vais avoir un rhume mais moi je trouve que ça va et que de toute façon les pirates n'ont pas de rhume. Et toi ?

- Je… Je… ça va.

- Bien.

- Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien j'ai pris le bus 118 et puis le train de 15h 33 et après je voulais prendre le tram B mais je savais pas si c'était la même chose que le tramway alors j'ai marché et voilà.

- Et voilà… Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Et bien la leçon à l'école était vraiment, vraiment ennuyante, c'était sur le système politique britannique et puis tu me manquais et puis tu m'as dit que même si j'étais un sinistre imbécile, j'étais toujours plus intelligent que les crétins finis qui étaient avec toi en cours, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aller à l'école avec toi.

- Et est-ce que tu as dit à quelqu'un que tu venais me voir ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde s'est fait du souci pour toi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Puisque je venais te voir…

- Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

- Ah.

- Et de toute façon tu ne peux pas partir tout seul comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est dangereux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Sherlock, tu aurais pu te perdre, être enlevé, blessé ou même tué !

- Est-ce que c'est une aventure ?

_Je déteste ce gosse, j'essaye de le gronder et il me fait des yeux pleins d'étoiles à l'idée d'avoir vécu une aventure… !_

- Non Sherlock ! Non, ce n'est certainement pas une aventure.

- Ah. Est-ce que c'est une bêtise alors ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu fais ta tête de quand j'ai fait une bêtise…

- Non, ça n'est pas une bêtise…

- Ah bon ?

- C'est une grosse, une énorme bêtise !

- Ah. Est-ce que je vais être puni ?

- Sans le moindre doute.

- Même si je dis que je suis désolé ?

- Est-ce que tu es désolé Sherlock ?

- Non, mais si je le dis ?

- Je crois que tu seras quand même puni.

- Et si je fais très, très bien semblant d'être désolé ?

- …

- Bon… Je suppose que ça valait le coup. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi maintenant ?

- Non.

- Ah. Bon. Bah… je vais aller à l'hôtel alors ! Est-ce que tu connais un hôtel bon marché dans le coin ?

- Sherlock.

- Oui ?

- On va appeler Maman, on va la rassurer, tu vas faire très, très bien semblant d'être désolé, on va prendre le train et on va rentrer à la maison.

- Mais…

- Sherlock, j'ai dit qu'on allait appeler Maman, la rassurer, que tu allais faire vraiment très bien semblant d'être désolé, qu'on allait prendre le train et rentrer à la maison. Pas de discussion.

- Je… D'accord.

- Bien.

- Mais, du coup, est-ce qu'il y a une différence entre les trams et les tramways ?

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je réécris mon devoir d'histoire parce qu'à cause de toi il est tout froissé.

- Eh ! J'y peux rien si tu sais pas ranger tes affaires ! Moi je sais très bien ranger mes jouets !

- Sherlock …

- C'est vrai !

- Sherlock !

- Pardon…

oOo

- Pourquoi est-ce que les gens nous regardent bizarrement ?

- Sherlock, tu es passé à la télé toute la journée…

- Est-ce que je suis une star ?

- Non. Non, tu n'es pas une star. Tu avais disparu et tout le monde te cherchait. C'est tout.

- Peut-être que je devrais me cacher alors. Sinon ils vont être déçus.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

oOo

- Sherlock, rends-moi ce livre, j'en ai besoin.

- Mais c'est intéressant…

- Intéressant ? Sherlock, c'est un livre de biochimie ! Je suis sûr que tu n'y comprends rien… C'est les images qui t'amusent, c'est ça ?

- C'est intéressant, c'est tout.

oOo

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a la police ?

- Parce que quand les gens disparaissent on appelle la police.

- Est-ce que je vais aller en prison ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Zut. Peut-être que j'aurais trouvé des pirates pour mon équipage en prison…

* * *

Voilà. Désolé je n'ai pas d'illustration pour ce chapitre... Si j'en fais une je la posterai.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira plus que le précédent.

Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée dans les reviews, il me reste encore deux OS pour finir cette série sur l'enfance des frères Holmes (du moins à cet âge-là, il n'est pas exclu que j'écrive une autre série avec un Sherlock d'une douzaine d'année mais ça attendra la fin de mes partiels).

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, je ne le dis pas assez mais vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup.

* * *

Merci.


End file.
